


Cornered

by glassnikki



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Fraternity, College, Cute, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Greek Life, Reader-Insert, starts a bit dark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:20:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24870697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glassnikki/pseuds/glassnikki
Summary: First kisses are supposed to be a special moment, right?!
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 28





	Cornered

The wall was sticky, probably the result of the cheap beer sloshed from a tipsy stumble, as you felt yourself being pressed further and further into it. His heavy palm clamped on your shoulder as booze laced breath assaulted your nostrils. The haze resting over your brain fogged how you ended up in this situation.

“Come on babe. It’s just one little kiss, no one will know.” The words slurred out of his set jaw, only his eyes were raging around your body to take in the small parts of exposed skin.

Defensively, your arms wrap around your center to cover your midriff. Your small attempt at a boundary was swatted away by his free hand and how perched it on your exposed hip. His rough hands felt like a vise as he attempted to mold you into the wall as he took another half step into you

“Look I don’t wanna be mean. But I just.. I just don’t wanna kiss you Brock.” You sputter out and hope that he backs off soon. What you saw as a brave attempt only accentuated your meek qualities as his devilish grin grew.

“Oh babe. See every girl on campus wants me, you don’t have to deny yourself that feeling either. Think of how jealous all the other girls will be.” Warm breath assaulted you further as he leaned in. His thumb slipped under the bottom of your top, now wandering over the unseen skin. The other was lost in your sea of now probably very destroyed curls, based at the edge of your neck in a warning grip.

You flinch away, but there is absolutely not where to go. “I’m not going to kiss you! Back off!” You mustered up some courage somewhere, the music no longer threatening to drown you out as your voice grew. Something clicked in his eyes, lust was being veiled with anger. The hand in your hair ripped until you were forced to look up at him, pain pulsating around the tender locks.

“All I’m asking for is one kiss, what’s the big fucking deal you friged bitch?!” His entire body was pressed against you. You squeeze your eyes shut, hoping if you willed hard enough that you would disappear. This isn’t how expected your first college party to go, pinned to a dark sticky wall in a frat basement. His body burned hotly, his clothed erection digging into your stomach as they were forced to breathe his leftover air. Nose connected with nose, pinching your eyes even tighter you hope this would be a memory erased in by a blackout.

“SHE SAID BACK THE FUCK OFF BROCK!!” A voice erupted behind you, fear still keeping your eyes pinched together, even after you felt the oppressive release from you. The air in front of your face was your own again, allowing you to swallow deep gulps of it. It wasn’t until the sound of skin connecting with skin until you allowed your eyes to fly open. 

Your assailant was pinned on the ground in front of you, a familiar shape resting on top of him before driving a fist back down to his face for a second time. Bucky’s voice bursted out of his chest after that blow landed. 

“What kind of sick fuck does that huh?! You were gonna force that be her first kiss you fucking asshole.” He lifted himself off the brute, mostly likely pressing his knee into his chest a bit harder than need be as he stood. His hands ran protectively over you, giving you a look over to make sure you were okay which you solidified with a nod. He slung his arm over you shoulder and started walking you out of the room when the crumpled man finally caught his breath to speak again.

“You think you can just act however the fuck you want, pledge?!” Venom and hatred oozed from his words as your eyes caught the glint of the pin on his chest. Guilt settled heavy on your shoulders, you had fucked this up royally for Bucky.

“You’re right, I can’t. Too bad I’m not your pledge anymore.” He said, grasping the red star pin and watching it thumble and clink on the cement ground. Your feet felt glued, yet Bucky tugging gently on your shoulder and leading you carefully up the steep steps. The insults and slurs hurled at the two of you were nothing you could even begin to imagine, bouncing off the cement walls.

“Don’t listen to him. He isn’t a tenth of the man you are.” You said against his chest in the quiet of the night, the cool air rushing waves of calm over you. Even as you got back to your dorm room, his shoulder and brow still hadn’t unpinched. Hot cocoa and popcorn didn’t do the trick as the two of you sat on your futon and watched reruns of his favorite show. 

Brows finally started unfurrowed as you came back from the attached bathroom, clad now in his bulky sweatpants and cut off tank. Finally he looked a little at ease, curled up in your quilt and surrounded by your - by his standards a questionable amount of- stuffed animals.

“If you didn’t want me to sleep here, you could have just said. Stealing my pjs is a little passive aggressive move, don't ya-.” You made your way to him in a few strides, silencing his playful complaint by pressing your lips against his.

It definitely wasn’t what you expected from a first kiss. Mainly because for the first second he didn’t do anything, just froze. Then finally he reacted to you, lips softening as his hand cupped your neck. 

It could have been a few moments of bliss, hell maybe a few hours. But as you pulled back, the look of happiness and confusion he wore would be forever remembered, stored safely away in your mind. His lips parted to speak, however your finger to them effectively silenced his for the second time.

“Remember when we were in eight grade, and Johnny McEvans stood me up for the valentines dance. You sat with me on my porch and promised that I only deserved a true fairy tale romance. One to even beat out Cinderella. What’s a more perfect beginning to a true fairy tale romance than giving my first kiss to a knight in shining armpit.” The smiling and giggle ached your cheeks as you told him, drinking in his visible thought process.

“Y/N! I just didn’t you would ever-! And with me?!? I thought I would have been like the last at that opportunity.” He struggled to form his sentences, grasping for every single word.

“I’ve had a crush on you since we were seventeen you idiot. Steve tried to tell you last month as you two laid on your futon, both of you drunk off your ass.” Horror flashed across his face

“Omg you were in the room?! How much of that did you hear?!” His fingers locked into his own hair as blush consumed his face and neck.

“Pretty much everything cause I didn’t want either of you to choke on your throw up at any point in the night. To be fair, at that point you thought I was sleeping.”

“My best friend finds out that I have been in love with her for the past 4 months in my drunken state and I’ve been too chicken shit to make a move.”

“Well to be fair, you said you liked me then. But I’m happy you’ve progressed to be full of love.” You tease him as a you stroke a few fingers through his hair, always a calming mechanism for him. And it better work because if he didn’t calm down soon, steam might explode from his ears.

“But I’m so fucking happy to hear that from you,” you tip his chin back up towards you, his beautiful baby blues holding the contact strong. “I am madly in love with you too, Bucky Barnes!” The grin spread instantaneously across both your lips before his hand grasped your neck again, pulling until lips crashed against lips and his body was completely touching yours.   
  
  



End file.
